Promise Me
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: "Promise me that you won't leave like everyone else." "Promise." Many promises have been made, and broken, but now they will be made and kept. M for suicide mentions, depression and severe bullying from nine year-olds, to another girl their age. One-Shot


**Nessie was never born in this, and Bella is a vampire. I only own the made-up characters.**

**_Ebony xxx_**

* * *

"We are moving to Scotland." My pixie daughter said, after a very long vision. She bit her lip, and looked at me, "If I tell you why... the outcome is tragic, and if we don't move, well... the same outcome."

"Alice, tell us." My wife gently commanded. Alice shook her head violently, and Edward rushed in.

"Alice, don't. I don't want you to. You can't." He was begging. Edward never begs.

"If I tell you why we are moving, you die in within a month, maybe less." Alice told me, "We will leave tomorrow. I have had a house set up for when it was time. Leave every thing here. Promise me that you will follow that plan, Carlisle."

"No."

Edward, explain the rest. I need to warn Jasper." She said, winking at Edward before leaving. He laughed.

"Us men will be acting as brothers, and the girls will act as sisters. You will not be a doctor. You need free time. All of us do. It will all fall into place in a few days. Alice can't tell you what will happen, and I won't. We don't know how yet, either." He explained without explaining. I signed.

"Okay. Fine." I agreed, unwillingly. I heard Alice sigh, gasp, and she was in front of me in seconds.

"Please just do as I say, for now. It will keep you alive." Alice told me. I nodded.

* * *

I wondered along the pavement in Scotland. We had been here for a few days, and Alice told me to go exploring, and don't hesitate to help someone, whatever she ment by that. I rounded it corner, following the sound of laughter and yelling.

"Come on Piper. Let's leave her to get home." A young voice called over the sound. It was then I felt the pull. The pull of my mate. I'm gonna kill Alice. I walked toward the group of three girls, the smell of blood becoming apparent, and it was the blood of my mate.

"Don't tell, girl. It'll be the last thing you'll ever do." The one with red hair said, before walking of with the other girl.

On the other side of the road, a huge crowd cheering, and I saw the girl on the floor, bloody and bruised. I knelt down, and stroked her hair back, so I could see her face. Her broken brown eyes looked into mine, and a black bruise was forming around her left one. There was a nasty gash on her cheek, and her ankle was twisted. Tears were rolling down her face, and it broke my heart to see my mate so broken. Her side was bleeding, from a wound I couldn't see from under her jumper. She was just coming out of school. She looked about nine years old, in year 5, so in primary school.

"Leave her. She's worthless! She should die!" I could hear the shouts from across the road, but I didn't listen. I picked her up, and walked towards my parked car, just around the corner. We lived out of area, and Alice told me to drive and then do some exploring. I found my car, and I drove her to my house, in ten minutes.

* * *

"Promise me you won't leave like everyone else." She whispered.

"I promise."

* * *

Rosalie rushed out, to help me. She had passed out on the way, and I would need Rosalie to help me stitch her wounds up. We rushed her up to my study, were Rosalie was dragged away by Alice, and Edward joined me.

"She will be scared of any girl, especially Esme." Edward told me as we worked. Once we finished, I hooked her up to a blood drip, knowing she had lost way too much.

* * *

When she awoke, a few hours later, she looked at me with her huge broken eyes, and frowned.

"You should have listened to the girls. I should die. I am worthless, a waste of time." Her voice was equally broken. A single tear rolled down her face, and I swiped it away with my thumb.

"No, you aren't worthless. You are a young innocent girl that should be happy, and not living her life in fear." I told her.

"I'm not living in fear. I'm surviving." She whispered.

* * *

Her name was Lily. It seemed to fit her. She was so pure that she could be a white lily. But even a white lily has a black shadow.

* * *

She tried committing suicide, and I couldn't work out why. Neither could Jasper and he asked.

"Did you really want to die?" He asked, taking her hand into his own

"I didn't try to commit suicide because I wanted to die." She explained, her voice childlike, and her words mature.

"Then why did you try to do it?"

"Because I wanted to stop the pain."

* * *

"I thought she was different. I was wrong." She told me, as I held her in my arms, trying to comfort her.

* * *

"I let all their words creep in and tear me to pieces."

* * *

It took many months of fear and silence for her to tell me why she was so scared.

"I'm scared of losing you and the others. I made you promise not to leave me, but most people leave me anyway. I'm scared of getting close to people. I'm scared of Esme because she tries so hard, and one day, she's gonna stop trying. I'm scared that Rosalie will be like Leah and be nice for ages, and then rip me to pieces. And I'm scared that you will turn your back when I need you the most."

* * *

"Everyone's a liar. Everyone I've ever known."

"Not me, Lily. I'm not a liar." I told her.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

It took ten years after this for her to be able to sit in a room with the family and trust. And it took another year for her to tell me the words I wanted to hear.

"I'm not just surviving anymore. I'm living."

* * *

I changed her a year later. A year after that, we started dating and five years later we married. It's been a hundred years since I married her, and she is still fighting depression. I found out the hard way that it never really goes away, it just takes a backseat, and let you live life for a while, before making you spend another day fighting.

"Promise me you'll always fight with me." Her voice brought me out my thoughts. I lent down, and kissed her softly before replying.

"Promise."

* * *

**Lily's story is based on my own, except I'm still looking for my rescuer. My story happened a long time ago, and the memories still haunt me.**

**_Ebony xxx_**

**P.S: Please review, even if it is to tell me that I am a terrible writer, just tell me the truth.**


End file.
